tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Bhutan - Fans vs Favourites
''Survivor: Bhutan - Fans vs Favourites ''is the 16th season of Bingo21's Survivor Series For 15 seasons we’ve seen tengagers tested to their limits in bingo’s survivor. Out of 205 contestants, only 14 have been immortalised with the title of sole survivor but many others have made a name for themselves along the way. Each season the public fell in love with certain players due to their game play, personality and the memorable moments they created. Now it’s time for some of these idolised players to return but they wont be alone. Competing against them will be a group of tengagers that want their own shot at the title of sole survivor and stardom, fresh contestants, wide-eyed and hopeful. With all the excitement it’s only fitting that we are heading to Bhutan, a country labelled the happiest in Asia but equally known for its treacherous mountain slopes. Will the favourites have it all their way, or will the fans wreak havoc and make a name for themselves? Find out on Season 16 Survivor Bhutan – Fans vs Favourites! Intro Castaways Because Pepster101 played the Hidden immunity idol, 1 vote against him did not count. Because Smiley20 played a Hidden Immunity Idol, 2 votes cast against him did not count. Because Milkisgood could not be a jury member, Joeker replaced him in the jury. The Game Because Milkisgood could not be a jury member, Joeker replaced him in the jury. Voting History Survivor8 quit the game. Milkisgood was medically evacuated from the game. He became the 3rd jury member. Because Milkisgood could not be a jury member, Joeker replaced him in the jury. Extras 'Challenge #2 (Tribe Flags):' ' ' 'Challenge #3 (Slide Puzzles):' ' ' ' ' 'Challenge #9 (Matching Pairs):' Because Damphu reached 5 points first, Damphu received 1st place. Because Jakar reached 5 points second, Jakar received 2nd place. Because Thimphu reached 5 points last, Thimphu lost the challenge. 'Individual Immunity Challenge #3 (Immunity Necklace):' ' ' 'Final Words' Returning Players Max7313, Losangelesgirl and Jakehou97 returned to compete in Second Chances where they placed 20th, 14th and 5th overall. Pepster101, Karolusmagnus and LoganWorm returned to compete on the Rogues tribe in Rogues vs Righteous, while Thewinner returned as a member of the Righteous. They placed 14th, 10th, 1st and 8th respectively. SimvivoRWay returned to compete in Chile - Survival of the Fittest where he placed 1st overall. Ferdinandz returned to compete on the Now tribe in Then vs Now placing 12th overall. SimvivoRWay returned to compete as a male favourite in Brazil - Fans vs Favourites placing 2nd overall. DrPepsi returned to compete in Dominica - Loved Ones where he placed 18th overall. Joeker and Milkisgood returned to compete in 5.4.3.2.1. They placed 5th and 14th respectively. BBlover96 returned as a member of Bingo's tribe in Bingo's Battalion vs Suitman's Soldiers where he placed 12th overall. Ireks and Smiley20 returned as Mates in Macedonia - Mates vs Mavericks where they placed 20th and 3rd respectively. Survivor8 returned for Togo - Tengaged's Choice where he placed 16th overall. Category:Bingo21's Survivor Series